<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dream Lovers by DodgerBear</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502940">Dream Lovers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DodgerBear/pseuds/DodgerBear'>DodgerBear</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sex Advice, Milkovich-style [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shameless (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, M/M, Mickey gives advice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:13:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DodgerBear/pseuds/DodgerBear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey works at the bar over the festive period and slips into old habits.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sex Advice, Milkovich-style [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>266</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dream Lovers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Early December in downtown Chicago meant the streets were awash with Christmas shoppers trying to get ahead of the rush. The rain was usually torrential and the air was cold but it was Mickey’s favorite time of year. Everything slowed down in December so his days at work were easier and the cold weather had Ian dressing in cute beanie hats that did things to Mickey he couldn’t understand. They spent long hours fucking and cuddling to keep each other warm instead of turning up the heating in their apartment. It was fucking blissful. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mickey didn’t spend a lot of time downtown. The walk from the train station to the office building and back again was about as far as he went. He certainly didn’t make the kind of money that could have him shopping at the types of places around where he worked. But on the days he couldn’t tempt Ian into a quick fumble in the basement, and the rain wasn’t too bad, he would sometimes take a walk around the block to clear his head on his lunch break. On the first Tuesday of the month Mickey took a walk when Ian was tied up in a meeting. It was cold as fuck and he was wrapped up in his thickest coat with Ian’s khaki colored beanie on his head when he spotted something in a shop window that caught his eye. A pair of charcoal grey boots, similar in style to Timberlands, with a scuffed, distressed look. They instantly screamed “Ian!” Mickey squinted hard through the glass but couldn’t see a price tag. That didn’t bode well. He’d eaten in a restaurant once that didn’t have prices on the menu. A dine and dash after three courses and a bottle of wine was not an easy fucking task. Fucking Ian and his fucking need for fucking romance. But these boots were calling out to Mickey and he hovered on the spot while he thought about it. A buzzing in his pocket alerted him to a text from Ian asking if he was busy. He quickly turned on his heel and headed back to the building. If Ian was free, he was free. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The next day found Mickey bracing the elements to stand in front of the window where the boots continued to taunt him. This time there was a sash across the display that read “50% OFF” and before he could talk himself out of it he was inside the store. Bright lights and chrome fixtures assaulted his sense and he cringed at the tinkly Christmas music blaring out above his head. He stalked around until he found the shoe department and marched up to a sales clerk. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Ay. The boots in the window. Grey. How much?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The young man he had accosted did a double take and tried to focus on Mickey while his brain caught up. “Uhh...Sorry! The boots. Oh. Yes.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mickey rolled his eyes and wondered if this was how he really wanted to spend his lunch break. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah. Says half off.” Mickey rolled his finger to speed up proceedings. He already had one foot out the door mentally, unable to understand why he was in a place like this. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The guy flicked his eyes up and down Mickey’s entire body and rested on his hands. He coughed delicately and smiled tightly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“They’re very expensive.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“That ain’t a number, dude.” Mickey snapped. “And I ain’t Julia Roberts so we’re not gonna have a Rodeo Drive moment here. Now how much are the damn boots?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“The <em>Vuitton</em> ankle boots from our Fall range are a <em>snip</em> at $549.” The guy replied primly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mickey nearly swallowed his own tongue. “And that’s with the half off?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yes, sir.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Alright.” Mickey inhales sharply. “Thanks for your unrivalled assistance.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It chewed Mickey up inside as he walked back to work. Ian didn’t give a shit about designer goods. Ian 100% would not be able to tell one designer boot from another. But there was something eating away at Mickey on his walk back and he knew it wasn’t going away. He wanted Ian to have the world. Mickey wanted to see something that made him think of his husband and just go out and buy it. And those boots were designed with Ian in mind. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Mickey?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He looked up and came face to chest with a huge man. “Kevin?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Suddenly he was wrapped up in a bone-crushing hug that had his feet lifted from the ground. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s been forever!” Kevin set him back down. “How are you?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mickey smiled shyly. “Good. What are you doing here?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kevin sighed loudly and shook his head. “Renewing my liquor license. Jokers drag me all the way downtown for some spit and sawdust bar license. Costs me more on the train ticket than it does to print the goddamn certificate.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mickey laughed sharply at the usually jovial man’s griping. “Vee and the girls okay?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kevin’s face instantly lit up. “All good, my man. All good.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s good to see you, Kev. You’re right. It’s been a while.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah well, that’s what being newlyweds is all about. All good with Ian?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mickey pointed to the sky. “That’s his office up there. On 27th. He’s ruling the fuckin roost up there.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kevin chuckled. “Always was a smart fucker.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mickey hovered for a moment. “I gotta get back to work...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Of course! No worries.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You think you’re gonna be around later? I can clock off early, meet you for a drink...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kevin beamed happily. “Sure. It’s gonna take me a couple of hours to get my paperwork sorted. Then I can take a walk. Meet you back here at 4:30?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mickey grinned. “Awesome. See you soon.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mickey finished off a few jobs that had been bugging him for a while and then caught up with Ian for a smoke break on the roof. He filled the redhead in on his plan to meet Kevin for a drink after work and Ian was thrilled to hear it. They arranged to meet when Ian was finished work and travel home together. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I gotta get back to work.” Ian sighed and tried to move away from Mickey when his entire body screamed for him to do the opposite. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mickey pressed his lips under Ian’s sharp jaw. “Sure I can’t tempt you into a quick blowie?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ian closed his eyes and growled. His boner popped up faster than a fuckin whack-a-mole and there was no way he could go back to his desk in that state. With a withering glare at his husband he unzipped his slacks and pulled out his dick. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Woah. Who said I was doing the blowing?” Mickey teased with a grin. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“<em>You</em> did this.” Ian pointed to his erection. “<em>You</em> make it go away.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mickey held up his hands in mock-surrender. “Alright. But you’re fucking me later on the couch while I watch reruns of Bones.” Mickey stated his terms. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Standard Tuesday night.” Ian shrugged and waggled his dick. “Hurry up. I have a video call with the New York office in fifteen minutes.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mickey led Kevin into the Purple Peacock and watched the big man’s expression light up when he saw the inside of the bar. It was bright, clean and had fairy lights wrapped around potted trees. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I like it.” He announced. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mickey chuckled. “It’s grown on me too.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He directed Kevin to a booth and before he could turn around Nat was at their table. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hey Mick. You’re here early.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mickey nodded. “Hey. Had some time owed. Bumped into a friend so thought I’d use it to catch up.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Sounds good.” Nat enthused. “Sit, I’ll bring your drinks over.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mickey slid into the bench opposite Kevin, who was gazing around in awe. “Kev, this is Nat, he manages this place. Nat, my friend from the old neighborhood, Kevin. He runs a dive bar in Southside.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Nat grinned and shook Kevin’s hand. “Good to meet you. I guess you’ve seen Mickey in some states over the years.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kevin snorted back a laugh. “Oh you could say that.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Ay. I’m right fuckin here.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Nat smirked and threw a wink Kevin’s way. “Beers?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Both men nodded and he wandered off to grab them. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Seems nice.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah.” Mickey agreed. “He’s dating a lawyer from Ian’s office. We all hang out sometimes. Usually here.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kevin had a wistful smile on his face that worried Mickey. “What?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Nothing.” Kevin raises his hands. “Just nice to see you like this. Away from the shit hole and making a life for yourself. And Ian too. A job. Friends. A hang out. Big steps, Mick.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mickey blushed deeply and shook his head. “It’s not like that really. It just kinda happened.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Whatever way it happened, it’s nice.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Nat returned with their beers and set them down, shaking his head and backing away when Kevin reached for his wallet. “Mick knows the rules.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then he was gone and Kevin was left confused. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“First drinks are always on the house.” Mickey explained softly and Kevin chuckled happily. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Look at you. Fuckin’ amazing, man.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>By the time Ian finished work at 6 and joined them, Mickey was loosened up by a few beers and laughing along joyously as Kevin recounted a story of how Gemma accidentally ripped off her gym teacher’s wig in the middle of class. Kevin treated Ian to the same booming greeting and bear hug that Mickey received and they spent the next ten minutes catching up on the news at warp speed. Mickey’d heard it already so he slipped out of the booth and headed to the bar. Nat was emptying the dishwasher and emerged from a cloud of steam. “Hey! Another round?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Please. Wanna join us?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I can take a break as soon as Joey arrives to cover me.” Nat said. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“When’s he due in?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Forty-five minutes ago.” Nat replied flatly. “If it wasn’t Christmas I would fire him. Always late, breaks more glasses than a Greek at a wedding and gives me attitude every time he’s on bathroom cleaning duty.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mickey laughed. “So get rid.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Too late to train up a replacement. Gonna have to put up with him until we go like a graveyard in January.” Nat sighed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A sudden burst of inspiration hit Mickey and he grinned. “What about me?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You can’t fire him, you don’t work here.” Nat chuckled. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I mean me, work here.” Mickey mock-glared. “I saw something I wanna buy Ian for Christmas that I don’t have any way of affording unless I sell a kidney on the black market.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Nat’s face perked up with interest. “Well...have you had experience?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mickey turned back to his table and whistled for Kev to join him at the bar. “A living, breathing reference.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kevin looked confused. “Huh?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Nat was asking if I have any experience of working in a bar...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kevin laughed. “Sure. Serves drinks and disposed of wrong un’s like nobody else.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“And cleaning up puke?” Nat challenged. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mickey pushed out the thoughts in his head that immediately popped up. Sometimes a tweak in his meds made Ian a little queasy. It wasn’t a big deal. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No big deal.” He confirmed out loud.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Nat grinned brightly. “Welcome to the team.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ian couldn’t quite understand why Mickey wanted to work at the Purple Peacock. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Nat fired a guy a needed cover until Christmas. I thought the extra money would work for us.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“We manage. You know I’m gonna get the permanent position in the spring. That comes with a decent raise.” Ian tried to argue but Mickey just smiled through it. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m just helping Nat out. He’s desperate.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ian grabbed Mickey by the hips and pinned him to the sink in their bathroom. “You’re gonna be working weekends and late nights and I’m never gonna see you.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mickey’s dick started to throb in his thin boxers when Ian’s thigh pushed against him. “It’s four weeks. Nat’s gonna hire someone in January and train them while it’s quiet. You’re plenty busy with work to fill your time while I work.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ian pouted but Mickey actually raised a good point. He had a case on that had quite a few eyes on it from potential career game changers and Ian could do with some free time to get ahead without worrying about neglecting his husband. He lowered his face to Mickey’s and kissed him roughly. “Fine. But you take care of yourself. No fights. No putting yourself at risk. Okay?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yes boss.” Mickey bit the tip of his tongue when he grinned. “We done negotiating?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yes.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Good. Now get on me.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ian didn’t need any more insisting and lifted Mickey by the backs of his thighs, pushing him over the counter next to the sink. Shampoo bottles and shaving cream tins rolled onto the floor as Mickey grabbed on to anything in his reach. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Woah there cowboy.” Mickey grunted and retrieved something from beneath him. Ian giggled happily when he saw it was a small tube of gingerbread-flavored lube. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well how about that. I thought about it and it appeared.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Shut up and use it.” Mickey snapped, holding onto his sanity by a thread when Ian was teasing him slowly with brushes of fingertips and biting kisses. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Ask and you shall receive.” Ian grinned. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The bathroom was a mess and Mickey was sore in places he didn’t know existed but, Jesus, that was one for the books. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Bed.” Ian mumbled as he dried off Mickey’s pink post-shower skin. “Long days from now on.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mickey stifled a yawn and nuzzled into Ian’s damp skin on his chest. “Still gonna need you to fuck me every day. Even if I’m asleep when you do it.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ian giggled and slapped his husband’s perfect ass. “There’s laws against that kinda thing, babe.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Whatever. Your dick and my ass have a standing date every day. Make sure it happens.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ian half-carried Mickey to bed and laid him down on fresh sheets. “I’m sure we can get creative.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>With a kiss to the forehead, Mickey was gone. Lost in a sleepy land of redheads and gingerbread lube. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mickey’s first shift at the Purple Peacock started at 6pm on Friday of that week. Nat scheduled their shifts to match for at least the first two weeks and Mickey took to it like a duck to water. Nat was thrilled but not surprised that Mickey could pour six pints in under two minutes and knew just the right mixer to pair with every spirit on the shelf. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You’re good at this.” Nat said with a smile. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Don’t sound so surprised. Can’t grow up South Side without knowing the best way to get wasted.” Mickey replied shortly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“True.” Nat agreed. “I just can’t wait to see who you end up giving advice to. It’s only a matter of time.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Fuck that.” Mickey snorted. “Those days are over.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah yeah,” Nat chuckled. “So you say.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mickey was determined that he was done with the advice shit. He was sure, certain and convinced. It lasted three nights. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“He just doesn’t undershhtand me.” The cute young blonde wailed into her glass of fizz. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mickey rolled his eyes and wiped up the drink she'd spilled on the bar. “If you wanted people to understand you, you shoulda stopped at three margaritas.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Blondie wagged her finger at Mickey. “I needed to drink away my sadnessh.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh yeah? How’s that going for ya?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m miserable. He said he loved me. He lied. He just loved my tits.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mickey snorted and tossed the rag into the trash can. “Never understood why guys obsess over two lumps of fatty tissue. If it was on your hips the guy wouldn’t look twice at ya. Find a guy who likes you for something other than your rack.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Blondie shrieked in agreement. “Sackly! Another margarita!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Nope.” Mickey shook his head. “I’ve gotta cut you off.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Nooo!” She wailed. “I’m still sad.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You’ll be even more sad in the morning if I let you get hammered. Come on, let’s get you an Uber.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>With Blondie safely in a cab, Mickey got back to work with a speed and accuracy that had Nat feeling sad it was a short term thing. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You’re a good man, Mick.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mickey’s blue eyes rolled back dramatically. “She was white girl wasted on a Monday night. She needed help.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Just saying...you’re always the guy who gives advice and does the right thing.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“A few years of living with Ian ‘Bleeding Heart’ Gallagher will do that to a guy.” Mickey huffed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Nat chuckled. “It’s not a bad thing.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>After a week of working at the bar Mickey was getting into his groove and enjoying it. He was tired working two jobs but he had his mind firmly on those boots and he had enough in his savings to buy them at the end of the week. The only downside was that he barely saw Ian. They traveled in on the train every morning, bleary-eyed and bundled up against the cold. Then it was many hours later when Mickey crawled into their bed when Ian was already asleep. It would all be worth it when Mickey got the gift of his dreams for Ian. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Meet me in the basement on your break.” Mickey pressed a kiss to the soft skin behind Ian’s ear when he stepped onto the elevator. Ian smiled and waved as the doors closed. Mickey yawned and headed to check the water pipes hadn’t cracked with the freeze overnight. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Mick,” Ian groaned as he sucked on Mickey’s collarbone. “Can I fuck you?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yes. Jesus. Fucking...” Mickey panted and grabbed Ian’s ass, hauling him closer so they were crotch to crotch. “Do me now.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ian grappled with Mickey until he was turned around and bent over the water tank. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“<em>That’s weird</em>.” Mickey thought to himself. “<em>The water tank is on the roof, not in the basement</em>.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He groaned at the lips at his throat and pushed back onto Ian. Damn, his man felt good. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You like that, baby? You like my hard cock rubbing against your ass?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The voice sounded strange. Strange and yet familiar. Mickey turned to look back at Ian and his jaw dropped. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Kevin?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mickey jerked awake like he’d been electrocuted. He was in the basement, curled up next to a one of the heating pipes. He had to pant to get his breath back. A sex dream? Really? About Kevin fucking Ball? Jesus Christ. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Ugh.” He shuddered and flicked his erection to make it go away. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You okay, Mick?” Ian’s voice filtered through from the corridor. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mickey scrambled to find something to cover himself up but there was nothing around and suddenly Ian was there, looking at him with suspicion all over his face. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What’s wrong?” Ian tilted his head. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Nothin. I just woke up.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Mickey...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Nothing!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You’re blushing.” Ian stepped closer. “And you’ve got a serious boner.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mickey blushed harder. “Leave it.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Mickey! Did you have a sex dream?” Ian tried to stifle his laugh and failed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Fuck. You.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Mikhailo! Tell me! I’m your husband. No secrets, remember? The lady who married us made us promise.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Fine. Yes! Okay? Now fucking fuck off.” Mickey snapped. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ian giggled softly. “Oh no. You gotta tell me what I was doing.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mickey tipped his head back and laughed. “Who said it was you?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ian’s smile slipped off his face. “It wasn’t?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mickey laughed harder. “You’re funny. Come on, we only got a few minutes. You gonna get on me?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You gonna tell me who you were dream-cheating with?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mickey’s eyes rolled so hard they hurt. “How are you this dramatic?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Mick...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Forget it. I’ll jerk it later.” Mickey shrugged and headed to the door, leaving Ian completely bemused. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mickey had never cared much for what people thought of him. His knuckles still showed faded homemade tattoos and he walked with a swagger that people called intimidating so he knew he didn’t give off the warm fuzzy vibe that Ian seemed to manage with ease. So it was a strangely satisfying feeling for Mickey to walk into the stuffy designer store and buy the fucking Fall collection Vuitton fucking ankle boots from the snooty sales clerk who made him feel like shit a couple of weeks earlier. In his sharp charcoal suit and red tie, this guy looked the part. His words dripped condescendingly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Would <em>sir</em> like them gift wrapped?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mickey smirked and crossed his arms. “You know what? <em>Sir</em> would love to have them gift wrapped.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>While the clerk boxed up, wrapped and stuck a bow on Ian’s gift, Mickey wandered around the rails and eyed up the price tags, feeling something settling in his stomach that felt like shame. Sure, he’d worked hard so he could afford these boots. But Ian would be happy with whatever Target had on sale. They could use the other money for the house or their family. But something else internally fought Mickey on that. The voice in his head that he’d heard when he was on the sidewalk looking into this fucked up snobby world of designer fashion. Ian deserved good things. Ian would cherish these boots and wear them for every special occasion for the rest of their lives. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh, there’s an extra 20% off today.” The clerk said flatly, like it was killing him to help Mickey. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mickey glanced at the register and saw it was a chunk less than he had in his pocket. He smiled back at the clerk and started to unroll the twenties and tens that he stuffed in his jeans like a stripper on the pole. He painstakingly counted them out and pushed them across the counter. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You’ve been a wonderful help. Merry Christmas.” Mickey picked up the bag and marched out of the store before he could change his mind and get a refund. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ian was relentless and it was pissing Mickey off. He trailed him to the Purple Peacock straight after work and sat at the bar while Mickey served early bird drinks to people who had enough money to pay full price. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Just tell me!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mickey flipped his husband off and called out to Nat, who was slicing fruit for the cocktails at the other end of the bar. “Guy over here getting annoying. Might wanna call security.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Nat shook his head and laughed. “Mick, you <em>are</em> security.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mickey grinned at Ian. “Well listen to that. I’m gonna have to ask you to leave, sir.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ian gasped dramatically. “You wouldn’t!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mickey shrugged. “You heard the man.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Nat, Mickey had a sex dream about someone and he won’t tell me who.” Ian yelled. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mickey blushed and glowered at his husband. “You dick.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Was it me?” Nat yelled back and Ian’s face froze like he hadn’t even considered that as an option. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mickey flipped Nat off too, even though he was technically his boss. “Fuck you no it wasn’t. The Justin Bieber look don’t do it for me.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Nat roared with laughter. He’d heard the comparison before and luckily he didn’t mind. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’ll wear you down eventually.” Ian warned and leaned over the bar to press a quick kiss to Mickey’s lips. “I always do.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No you don’t.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You married me, didn’t you?” Ian grinned and floated out of the bar. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Who was it?” Nat called out when Ian was safely gone. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Fuck. Off.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ian was still awake when Mickey got home at one in the morning. It was nice to see his husband - naked and warm in their bed no less - but Mickey wasn’t stupid. Ian may be the smartest person he knew but he was also completely transparent. He was awake and naked waiting for Mickey so he could seduce him into telling him about the sex dream. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hey baby.” Ian rasped and, fuck, Mickey nearly lost his mind. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You should be asleep.” Mickey stripped and crawled into bed. “It’s late.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Took a nap earlier. I’m good.” Ian’s large hand stroked over Mickey’s torso from nipple to navel. “Missed you.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Missed you too.” Mickey admitted and leaned into Ian’s touch, lifting his head to kiss his husband. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You too tired for this? We can wait. I can fuck you in the morning...” Ian purred. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It is the morning. Hurry up and get on me.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ian wasted no time and ten minutes later Mickey was prepped and open for business. Ian slicked himself up and pressed into Mickey in that confident yet careful way he always did. The way that pushed all of Mickey’s buttons but at the same time made him feel safe from harm. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Just so you know...” Mickey exhaled shallowly as Ian started to move. “...you’re not gonna fuck the answer out of me.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Don’t know what you mean.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah you do.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Come on Mick...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mickey chuckled darkly and pushed back on Ian. “Nope. Not gonna work. Now fuck me like you mean it.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ian slowed while he considered his own level of pettiness. Would he really pull out and leave Mickey hanging just because Mickey wouldn’t fess up about his sex dream companion? You know, he probably was that petty. But Mickey changed it all when he clenched and squeezed down on Ian’s dick until the redhead whimpered. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh fuck.” Ian started to thrust again. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mickey closed his eyes and smirked wickedly as he enjoyed the ride of his life. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was the weekend before Christmas and the office Christmas parties were out in full force. Mickey worked his ass off at his day job and then headed straight to the bar most nights and it was exhausting. However, seeing his savings being replenished by the extra pay and tips gave him a buzz that pushed him on. It was a Friday night and he was serving people faster than any bar staff Nat had ever hired. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Quit your job and stay forever.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Nat’s pleading made Mickey smile but he shook his head. “I’ve got the best job ever.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Nat smirked. “Just cuz you get to bang your husband on the company dime.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mickey shrugged. “Cock on the clock. One of the benefits they don’t mention in the employee handbook.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Nat laughed joyfully and tossed an olive at Mickey, who dodged it with ease and flipped off his boss for the hundredth time that week. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“If you’ve finished being uncouth maybe I could order some drinks.” An irritated drawl spoke across the bar. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mickey glanced over and his heart fell to his boots when he saw it was the douchebag sales clerk he’d grown to know and not quite love. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You!” Douchebag gasped and pointed. “You work <em>here</em>?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Jasper!” A curly-haired brunette sidled over and draped herself over the man. “Don’t be mean! Introduce me to your friend.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mickey snapped the towel he was holding over his shoulder. “He ain’t my friend, lady. What can I get you?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Ooh feisty. I like that. I’ll take a Long Slow Screw Up Against The Wall.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mickey sighed heavily and shook his head. These rich pricks wouldn’t know subtlety if it introduced itself personally. “Sure thing.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She watched him make the drink like he was diffusing a bomb. He placed it on the counter and glanced at Jasper, who looked like a wounded puppy. Mickey caught on immediately. Jasper the Douche had a thing for Curly Sue. And from what he gathered it was not reciprocated. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“And you, <em>sir</em>?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jasper had the decency to blush. “A glass of Rioja.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mickey nodded and got the wine, tapping the touchscreen on the register. “Well look at that. Seems there’s an introductory 20% off your first drinks. Congratulations.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jasper blushed even harder and smiled tightly. “Thank you.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You are welcome.” Mickey swiped the card and waved. “Have a nice evening.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>As he walked away he heard the girl giggle to herself. “Oh I am having a piece of that hottie later.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Kill me now.” Mickey muttered as he passed a giggling Nat. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The evening wore on and Mickey was getting more irritated with the excessive attention he was getting. It came in the form of over the top flirting from Curly Sue and death glares from Jasper. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What now, Curly Sue?” Mickey drawled. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Another screw, please. And my name is Jacintha.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mickey couldn’t hold back his snort. “Of course it is.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You’re really hot.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m really married.” Mickey flashed his wedding ring. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jacintha’s eyes widened, as did her smirk. “Well I won’t tell your wife if you don’t.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mickey laughed and laughed while he made the cocktail. “Also really not interested.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jacintha flicked her hair over her shoulder and grinned wickedly. “We’ll see.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Guess we will.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Two hours later found Jacintha on the small dance floor making out with a guy in a crumpled suit that Mickey was pretty sure worked on the fifth floor of his office building. Mickey caught Jasper’s eye as he sat in the corner looking forlornly at the scene in front of them. Mickey sighed and grabbed a bottle of beer - if he was giving away booze he wasn’t getting the good stuff - and headed to Jasper. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hey man.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The young man looked up and cringed. “Oh. It’s you.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Afraid so.” Mickey chuckled darkly and sat down opposite him. “For you.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Ugh. Beer?” Jasper replied disdainfully. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mickey snatched the beer back and necked it until it was almost empty. “You always this level of ungrateful asshole or you just dust it off for the festive season?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jasper went to retort but caught himself. “I like nice things.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Please. You’re an ass-kissing sales clerk at a department store. What’s wrong with being nice to people?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jasper glanced over to Jacintha. “She doesn’t go for nice people.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mickey snorted. “That why she hit on me?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s a game to her. She wants what she can’t have. What she shouldn’t want. And here I am, exactly right for her and she’d rather drool over some married tattooed ruffian like you.” Jasper blurted out before he could stop himself and then quickly blushed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Ouch.” Mickey winked and took another gulp of beer. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You’re going to smash my face in, aren’t you?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mickey waved his hand. “If I gave a single shit what people like you thought about me I would be in therapy. And I can’t afford therapy.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m sorry...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Look, she’s clearly playing you. Dragging you along to pay for drinks while she tickles the tonsil of whoever passes by. You know that ain’t right, don’t ya?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jasper squinted at Mickey. “Who <em>are</em> you?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mickey laughed sharply. “People tell me I got a habit of sharing my wisdom.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“But I’ve been awful to you...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Most people are. They see the tatts, hear my potty mouth. Make up their minds pretty quick. I got used to it a long time ago.” Mickey shrugged. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m a horrible person.” Jasper almost wailed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mickey sat back in his seat and folded his arms over his chest. “Stop trying to impress people who don’t deserve it and be nicer to the people who do. I started working this second job just to buy those boots and you tried to belittle me. Why? So Jacintha the Hutt thinks you’re cool? Fuck that shit.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I am a horrible person!” He repeated. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mickey finished off the beer and leaned over the table. “So maybe think about how to be better. It’s nearly a new year. Time to make some changes huh.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jasper was nodding enthusiastically when Nat appeared beside them. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Mickey, need you at the bar.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Please, it’s my fault, don’t yell at him.” Jasper burst out. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Nat arched his blond eyebrow. “Yell at Mickey?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“For not working. It was me. I talked to him...” Jasper was beside himself with worry that he’d somehow caused Mickey any problems with his boss. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Relax. He’s got a visitor, that’s all.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Nat tilted his head and Mickey followed, his whole face lighting up when he caught a glimpse of the professional buzz cut red hair his husband currently favored. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Gotta go.” Mickey mumbled, completely distracted and no longer even thinking about Jasper. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What are you doing here?” Mickey smiled brightly when he got to Ian. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Missed you. Thought I could hang here for a while.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mickey’s grin widened. “Cool. Wanna beer?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ian nodded and glanced around the busy bar. “It’s bouncing in here at Christmas.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah. Full of self-absorbed assholes with too much money.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ian laughed and got comfortable on a stool while Mickey got his beer. They made small talk for a while and Mickey found himself feeling distracted by Ian’s presence. It was like everyone else faded away and he was drawn to his husband. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You okay Mick?” Ian tilted his head. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah.” Mickey breathed. “Just glad you’re here.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Me too.” Ian let his fingers brush over Mickey’s when he took his beer. The air crackled with unspoken sexual energy. Suddenly their moment was cut short by the arrival of Jacintha and her empty glass. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hello again.” Mickey stated flatly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hello handsome.” Jacintha winked, her lipstick smeared in the corners of her mouth. “What time do you get off?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ian choked on his beer while Mickey sighed heavily. Jacintha didn’t seem to notice and leaned across the counter to be closer to Mickey. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I promise you’ll have a good time.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You didn’t hear me earlier when I said I was married and not interested?” Mickey leaned back. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh I heard. I just chose to ignore.” She smiled wickedly. “I can be discreet. Your wife will never know.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ian raised his eyebrows as he stared at Mickey, waiting for him to break. Mickey thumbed his eyebrow in the spot that this lady gave him his worst headache. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“NAT!” Mickey suddenly shrieked, startling both Ian and Jacintha. “I’m going on my break.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>With a silent nod to Ian, Mickey stalked out from behind the bar and to the back of the room. Ian followed, his long legs making his strides big enough to keep up with his husband. The disabled access cubicle was closest and Mickey pulled Ian inside, jumping on him before the door even closed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Wife huh?” Ian giggled into Mickey’s neck. “I’m not sure I like my new title.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Shut up.” Mickey groaned. “I never get hit on my young, hot gay guys. It’s always the out of control crazy ladies.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh boo hoo.” Ian replied. “You got me. I hit on your grumpy ass every day.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mickey sucked on Ian’s jaw as he worked fast to unbuckle their belts. “You gonna blow me?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Fuck yeah.” Ian dropped to his knees. “Gonna show you what a good little wifey I can be.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The cool air hit Mickey’s warm flesh and his breathing hitched but it was only seconds until Ian had Mickey’s half-hard cock at the back of his throat. He immediately got fully hard so Ian had to adjust his hold but, like the trooper he was, Ian started to suck Mickey’s dick like he was bobbing for apples. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“So good.” Mickey cooed and grasped at Ian’s short hair. “You suck me so good.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“As good as your dream lover?” Ian panted. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hell yeah.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mickey was floating on a cloud while Ian worked him over with his mouth. The suction and swirling tongue action drove him to the edge and his thighs started to tremble, a warning sign Ian learned a long time ago. Mickey was about to blow. He was dancing on the precipice and it felt painfully fantastic. Just...just a little more...oh...</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh my GOD!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mickey’s blinding orgasm was mixed with confusion as it didn’t sound like his voice shouting out to the lord. He opened one eye and found the door to the restroom was open and they were face to face with Jasper and Jacintha. Clearly, it was Jacintha that had screamed. Mickey closed his eyes again and groaned loudly while Ian discreetly swallowed and tucked Mickey away. He rose to his feet and wiped at his mouth, smiling at the pair. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Sorry...you need the restroom?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You said you were married!” Jacintha looked between the two men and then down to their matching wedding bands. “Oh. Oh!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jasper grinned and clicked his fingers. “Size 13 makes sense now.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mickey cut him off with a slashing motion at his throat while Ian looked bewildered. “Think we could get a moment here?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jasper chuckled and dragged Jacintha away. “Of course.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mickey didn’t work Christmas Eve at the bar and instead found himself at the Gallagher house for dinner. He was a little put out since they would be attending the obligatory family Christmas the following day but Ian did that thing that he does in bed that makes Mickey agree to most things and here he was...decorating sugar cookies with Franny while bouncing Freddie on his knee. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Suits him.” Debbie murmured and rested her head on Ian’s shoulder. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ian hummed, knowing Mickey’s bat-like hearing would catch their conversation. “He’s going to be the best dad in the world.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>A tiny smile played on Mickey’s lips but he didn’t look up. Ian moved closer and massaged his shoulders, leaning down to dip his finger in the red frosting and sucked on his finger. Mickey tipped his head back so Ian could kiss him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Kissy kissy.” Franny teased. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ian scooped her up and tickled her until she screamed. “One day you will love somebody so much you want to kiss them all the time too.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>After dinner and cookies and sitting through The Grinch - comparisons to Mickey amusing all except the man himself - Ian and Mickey stumbled home to bed, exhausted and ready to sleep. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’ve got a surprise for you tomorrow.” Ian mumbled sleepily. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Love you baby.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The next morning the men woke up to a crisp white carpet of snow outside. Their bed was warm and they were naked, entwined together under the heavy covers. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Merry Christmas baby.” Mickey kissed Ian lazily. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The pet name made Ian squirm closer to his husband. “Mmm...Merry Christmas to you too.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What time do we have to go?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ian blinked his eyes open. “We don’t. That’s the surprise.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Huh?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ian chuckled and rolled Mickey onto his back, rocking their hips together gently. “We’re not going anywhere. All day. We don’t even have to put any clothes on if we don’t wanna.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mickey pushed Ian back so he could look into his eyes. “You’re serious?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ian bit his lip and nodded. “You always do the big family thing for me. I know you like your own space. And we’ve barely seen each other lately. I thought we could do Christmas our way this year.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mickey smiled brightly. “But you love seeing your family. And they’re not that bad.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I know.” Ian agreed. “But I just want a day with my husband. I’m kinda hoping this might be our last Christmas just the two of us. Maybe next year we’ve got someone to take to the big family Christmas.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mickey’s eyes widened but his smile didn’t slip. “Oh? Yeah?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ian grinned and pecked a kiss to Mickey’s lips. “Maybe. I think I wanna look into options.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mickey cupped Ian’s cheek and guided him into a kiss. “I want that too.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>A kiss turned into so much more and an hour later they were taking their first shower of the day, cleansing themselves of a weird sticky combination of come and gingerbread lube. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“So...I know we weren’t going to do gifts this year but I saw something and it was just perfect for you.” Ian smiled nervously and pulled a box out from under their bed. It was a flat rectangle and wrapped in a black bow. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mickey laughed and went to their closet, unearthing the gift wrapped box he’d hidden at the back. “Same.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ian laughed joyously and accepted his gift. “You first.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mickey opened his box and gaped as the smell of fresh leather hit him. He lifted the jacket up and scrutinized it, the distressed softness and the detail of the stitching. It was fucking gorgeous. Something he would drool over through a shop window and never think about buying for himself. Unexpectedly, a tear sprung to his eye. He looked at Ian and smiled shakily. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I fucking love it.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ian looked relieved. “Good! I hoped you would.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You know me.” Mickey stated and it seemed like such a ridiculously inarticulate way to sum up how he was feeling. To be married to a man who was so perfect while being human and flawed was a beautiful thing. Ian seemed to get it though because his smile was lighting up the room. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mickey gestured for Ian to open his box and a loud gasp filled the room. “Mick! Oh my fucking god! Mickey...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mickey laughed shyly and waved his hand. “Try them on. See if they fit.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ian shoved his bare foot into one of the boots and groaned. “Perfect.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mickey glowed with happiness. “Look good.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ian tackled Mickey into a deep kiss. “We’re gonna be so hot on our next date night.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>And an hour later, they were back in the shower. By the end of the day they were fucked out and wrinkly from all the showering but it was the best Christmas Mickey had ever had. The promise of the new year bringing changes to their family filled him with a warm butterfly feeling in his chest. With Ian by his side he would make sure he was the best father in the world.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>